1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to pet watering devices, more particularly to a continuous waterer device for pets whereby water is circulated to provide continuous running water for animals.
2. Description of Related Art
Animal watering devices that create flowing water to attract small pets is well known in the art; however, these devices create unwanted noises and splashing, a nuisance to pet owners. These unwanted noises often frighten pets which make them reluctant to approach such devices.
In addition, prior art watering devices do not provide an automatic, simple and spill free method to replenish the water supply lost from evaporation or use. Re-filling these watering devices are performed by carrying the device to a water source, or by emptying water into the device from a second receptacle, such as a cup or jar. This creates an inconvenience for pet owners and requires frequent monitoring of the water level because there is no means to automatically re-fill the device to maintain a minimum water level. While some devices disclose a secondary reservoir to continuously replenish the water supply, spilling will inevitably occur when replacing the secondary reservoirs because the bottles must be inverted in order to be attached to the waterer device.
The continuous waterer device disclosed herein has a unique structure that causes the operation of the device to produce minimal noise and minimal splashing. The waterer preferably comprises a lower container to hold water so that the pet may drink therefrom. A submersible pump is located in the lower container to circulate water from the lower container to an upper reservoir where the water can be filtered. The pump is positioned in the lower container so that the suction ports are fully submerged in order to reduce the noise associated with the operation of the pump. The filter removes debris such as cat hair, dirt, etc. that may collect in the water. The water exits the upper reservoir onto a ledge that directs the flow of water onto a continuous and curved ramp. The ledge is shaped to produce silent and laminar flow down the center of the continuous ramp until the water reaches the lower container.
Water is transported from the submersible pump to the upper reservoir via a diverter tube. The diverter contains a lower portion, which attaches to the pump, and an upper portion, which directs water from the diverter inside the bottom of the upper reservoir so that water enters the upper reservoir below the water storage level that is maintained in the upper reservoir during operation. This configuration substantially reduces the amount of turbulence and noise that occurs during operation as the height of the water inside the upper reservoir acts as an insulator. The upper portion is angularly displaced from the lower portion such that the water flow will be directed toward the filter to more efficiently clean the water.
This apparatus provides numerous advantages for both the pets and their owners. The continuous flow of water provides a sanitary drinking environment for the pet as the water circulation reduces the bacteria development in the container. Furthermore, it provides nutritional aspects by helping to reduce the risk of urinary tract infections, which often occur in pets as a result of insufficient water intake. It has been observed that small animals, especially cats, are attracted to running water; thus, by providing a water bowl having running water, the attraction will cause pets to drink with greater frequency. Thus, the increased water intake will reduce the risk of urinary tract infections. In addition, because pets are attracted to the flow of water, they are less likely to drink from sinks, toilets, tubs, etc.